Middle of the Stage
by melmel
Summary: I suk at writing summaries......well, this is a really good story about the Movie: Center Stage. I switched some of the names around, so that I could include my friends in my writing. Please R and R. Enjoy


This story is dedicated to the talented actress who portrayed Jodi Sawer in Center stage. AWWW she is so cute! anyway, on with the fanfic. Oh yah, no flames please.  
  
Middle of the stage  
  
April 15th, 2001. ABA (American Ballet Academy) was holding auditions for the following school year. The first stop was Toledo, Ohio.  
" You'll make it," Abbey said nervously, "but I don't think that I will."   
  
" Sure you will!" Shawn said.  
  
" My pirouette was really crooked, I'm sure the judges saw it."  
  
" No, it wasn't that bad." Shawn replied, but before he had a chance to finish what he was saying, the judges posted their decisions. The two best friends raced over to the list to see if they made it into the ABA.  
" You made it Shawn!" Abbey said  
  
" I did? I did!" Shawn screamed excitedly while scanning the paper for Abbey's name, but it wasn't on there. Abbey sobbed quietly while hugging Shawn.  
  
" If you don't go, then I don't want to go." Shawn said consolingly.  
  
" Don't be stupid, stupid. Of course you are going to go."   
  
" I can't"  
  
" Shawn Melmel, if you don't go, then I will never speak to you again. Starting now."  
  
" Oh alright, if it will make you happy." Shawn said while Abbey placed a light kiss on the dancer's cheek.  
  
" I knew you would give in sooner or later, though preferably sooner." Abbey politely stated while Shawn returned the kiss, though this time on the lips. ( Haha Abbey! ) " You're going to be the best dancer there ever was.!"   
  
THE FOLLOWING SCHOOL YEAR~  
  
Shawn just arrived in New York City via greyhound bus. Seeing the ABA sign on a very large building, Shawn proceeded up the cement steps, then through the glass entry doors. ( The nervous male couldn't help the words "I have arrived and here I'm going to stay" from going through his mind while he was searching for the dormitories. ) Glancing at his assignment, he double checked his dorm number. It was still 33B.  
Seeing the sign 33B on a door, he walked in. There were three other men in the room.  
" Hi!" Shawn said.  
" Hi." the men replied. the others in the room glanced at him as if they wanted him to say something else.  
" Oh, I'm Shawn, from Toledo, Ohio. Well actually, I'm from a suburb of Toledo, I'm really nervous!"  
" Don't worry about it. My name is Charlie, my African American friend is Eric, and the sad-looking one is Sergei, he's from Russia." The tallest man said. He had dark hair, and a unique face.  
" Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I invited these two girls to come down for a smoke." Eric said. (Shawn's first impression of Eric, was that he was a homosexual.)   
" I don't mind if it doesn't bother our roommate." Charlie said.  
" I don't mind at all, in fact, I'd like to meet some of the chicks around here." Shawn said eagerly. ( Charlie then pulled Shawn over to the side)  
"Eric's gay. Does that bother you?" he asked Shawn.  
" Not as long as he doesn't come on to me. I like girls, and there is no changing that."  
" Me too. I think that we are going to be good friends!" Charlie said.  
  
" Hey guys!" a beautiful girl said.  
" Hey Eva!" Eric called out  
" Hi everyone." said a shyer blonde that was right behind Eva. She had to be the most beautiful girl that Shawn had ever seen. Her golden hair was pulled tightly back against her head into a dancer's bun. She wore dancer tights, which framed her body perfectly. Shawn could tell that she came from a small town, but also that she was a heartbreaker.   
" Hi, I'm Jodi!" the goddess said with a burst of enthusiasm.  
" you're beautiful!" Shawn accidentally said.  
" oh, thanks. you're not so bad yourself," Jodi said in a sensual voice. She then walked out of the room after winking and blowing Shawn a kiss.  
" Wow! You two seemed to hit it off good. I'm Eva, Jodi's roomate." the other girl said.  
' I'm Shawn." Shawn replied, though still in a daze from Jodi.  
" Do ya smoke?" Eva asked while pulling out a cigarette.  
"No thanks, " Shawn politely replied.  
" Hey Shawn, lets go take a look around the academy." Charlie said.  
" Okay."  
  
Shawn and Charlie are walking around the halls of ABA.  
"Did you see what's her name, Jodi I think, in those tights?" Charlie asked.  
"Yum!" Shawn replied.  
" They were so tight, that I thought she was break right through them. In the chest I mean. She's got some nice boobs!" Charlie went on. Charlie was so busy fantasizing about Jodi, that he didn't realize the woman that he clumsily ran into, until she said: "What are you doing young man?" (Charlie was actually thrusting his pelvis while fantasizing about Jodi.) " Oh, um sorry mam. This looks pretty bad huh? Well I'm Charlie, and this is Shawn. Were freshman here, just taking a tour of this facility."  
" Well, well, well. Freshman. My name is Nely Aldriche, and I am the head of the American Ballet Academy. Consider yourselves warned. if you are going to simulate masturbation, then at least do it while practicing your turnout. That is strike one for you two." with that, she left.  
" WOW! we got busted!" Shawn said. The two men decided to hurry back to their dorm.  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY IN CLASS~  
  
" I didn't know that this is a coed class." Shawn said.  
" I didn't know that either." Charlie replied.  
" Class, settle down! ' their ballet teacher said. " My name is Allison Wangite. I'm the lead teacher here. I will tell you right now, that most of you will not make it into the company here, or any other major dance company if you don't work hard.. It is my job to teach you how to become the best dancer that you can be." Allison went on. Her voice was strict, yet reassuring at the same time. Just them, Nely walked in.  
" Hello. " she said blandly, and void of emotion. " My name is Nely Aldriche. I am the head of this prestigious academy." The exaggerated woman said. Before talking again, she scanned the crowd of eager dancers. Her eyes stopped on Charlie and Shawn.  
" AH, Charlie and Shawn. The two freshman that enjoy to partake in sexual acts with themselves. ( At this, everyone started to laugh.)   
" Actually, Nely Aldriche, it was my pelvis that was thrusting, not Shawn's. ( At this, the girls and t he gay men blushed at the thought.) And for another thing, that was very rude to say about any one. You probably whack off yourself. Though it is one of your business, Shawn and I were talking about a beautiful girl who we had met prior to our 'run-in' with you." Charlie shot back.  
" There will be no talking back to me! Consider this strike number two, Charlie and Shawn."' The witch like woman said angrily.  
" What! What did I do?" Shawn exclaimed.  
" Well, he's your friend.' Nely said flatly before exiting the room. Just after NNely walked out, Jodi and Eva scurried into the classroom.  
" Girls, why are you late for my class? this is the first day of the new school year, there should be no excuse." Allison said to the two beauties.  
" well, our alarm didn't go of, then after we got going, we got lost, then we had to find our way back to our dorm because we forgot our dance slippers, and now were here." Eva said sarcastically.  
" Yah, its been a real rough morning." Jodi chimed in quietly.  
" Well, make sure it doesn't happen again." Allison said, with little sympathy.  
  
LATER THAT DAY~  
  
" I can't believe that we were late today!' Jodi said ruefully.  
" I know, you guys were so late, I thought that Allison was going to bite your head off." Charlie said.  
" Or worse, Nely would have walked in and saw that you were late." Shawn continued.  
: well, I personally don't care if I am late or not.. Allison can kiss my butt!" Eva replied with a poopy attitude. (get it, kiss my butt, poopy attitude... haha)  
" Well, Shawn, what are you doing later?" Jodi asked seductively.  
" He' s not doing anything later." Charlie said while pushing Shawn closer to the beautiful woman.  
" Well, I was just wondering, if you might want to go see a movie later with me?" Jodi proded.  
" Sure!' Shawn said.  
  
LATER THAT EVENING~  
  
Jodi and Shawn are walking through Central Park, after seeing the movie 'Hannibal'.  
" Wow! Can you believe that it showed that guy's brain?" Shawn asked.  
" No, I can't I thought that I was going to barf, that is if your arm wasn't around me making me feel safe." Jodi sweetly stated.  
  
The couple kept strolling, then upon reaching the center of the park, Shawn reached over and kissed Jodi. It wasn't a romantic kiss, but the next one was, and the next one, and the next one.  
  
After the walk, the two' Lovebirds' came back to the ABA. Eva eyed them slowly as the casually meandered down the hall, where they kissed, then Shawn disappeared into his room and Jodi walked back to tell Eva what happened.  
  
" So, how was your night?" Eva asked with genuine interest.  
" Well, after the movie, we went through he park, and he kissed me at the center. I think that I had an orgasm when his lips touched mine." Jodi said while reliving the moment in her mind.  
" oh, so are you guys like a couple now?'   
' I think so, that is if you don't mind"  
" no, why would I mind?  
" I don't know, sorry, I'm really tired right now, I think that I'll just go to bed.  
  
NEXT DAY IN DANCE CLASS~  
  
" Nely will come today to tell you about the annual workshop here at the academy." Allison said.  
"Oh no! Not her." the entire class moaned.  
" You wouldn't be talking about me, now would you?' Nely asked as she walked briskly into the room.  
  
" Hello Nely," Ali said unenthusiastically .  
" Hello, I'm here to tell you about the auditions for the workshop. The workshop is a place where your talents as a dancer are showcased. All of the leading companies will be there. You either do good, or you don't get accepted into a company. Any questions? Good. I'll be auditioning you alphabetically, good luck." then she left.  
  
AFTER ALL THE AUDITIONS~  
  
" C'mon! Lets go see which ballet we made it into for the workshop." Charlie said while pulling Shawn, who was pulling Jodi, who was pulling Eva, who was not pulling anyone.   
They Quartet of dancers then realized that they all were cast in the same ballet, and they were the only four in it.   
"It's called Loser?" Shawn asked unbelievably.  
" I bet this was all planned! I say that we direct our own ballet to show Nely how good we really are!" Eva said defiantly.  
" YAH!" everyone agreed..  
  
ONE MONTH LATER, AT THE WORKSHOP PRESENTATIONS~  
  
" And next, we have a play called loser" the mc announced.  
  
The curtain opened, and there stood Jodi. She was wearing junky, tattered clothed. But then she ripped off the clothes to reveal a beautiful green leotard. Her hair had streaks of emerald in it, and she had on green bracelets and shoes. The music started playing, and Jodi started moving in time to it. The ballet went on to show one girls struggle to make it into the world of professional dancing. The last scene of the ballet was when Jodi got offered a position in the American Ballet Company. Then, her and Shawn shared an intimate kiss. The curtain closed.   
  
EPILOGUE~  
  
Jodi was accepted into the ABC. ( American Ballet Academy) as well as Shawn, Eva, and Charlie. Shawn and Jodi were later married, and Charlie and Eva even hooked up. Shawn and Jodi have starred together in such ballets as the Nutcracker, and in the " Love-themed" ...Romeo and Juliet.  
  
  
  



End file.
